Unopened Letters
by Ryutori Shinobi
Summary: Naruto writes down his true feelings for Hinata. What will happen if she reads the letters? First and worst summary ever. Now, the title has nothing to do with the story. Meep!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, I just manipulate them. Watch:

**Ryutori**: I command you, (points to Sasuke) to bonk Naruto on the head!

BONK!

**Naruto**: Oww...Sasuke!?!

**Ryutori & Sasuke**: (snickers in the corner)

**

* * *

"Naruto...Naruto!" said a familiar voice. Whack!**

"Oww..."

"NARUTO!"

"Oh Iruka-sensei!" the blonde said scratching the back of his head. He noticed he got whacked in the head by his sensei. "Is that for egging you house? I'm really, really sorry!"

"No Naruto! your taking a test! Keep your head up!" Naruto sat up attentively, looking around, to find himself at the ninja academy.

**-Flashback- **

"Okay, young ninjas, you will be taking a short quiz today, because I don't really wanna teach you stuff." said the teacher. "No talking and when your done, turn it in and get another one to redo."

"Do your best...Naruto" were the thoughts of a young admirer.

Naruto looked back to find the admirer looking back at him. He looked and did his goofy smile.

"I'll do my best...for her."

**-End of Flashback- **

"You egged my house?" The class was giggling, trying to hold it in.

"Well, uhh...I can explain!" Loud laughs can be heard now. "You see, I was doing what you told me to. I just bought some eggs for something when I came to your house to clean it. I thought the eggs was a sponge and I threw the package at your house."

"Why would even though a sponge at my house?!? How could you mistake eggs for a sponge?!?" said his sensei, starting to steam. By then, the class was starting an uproar.

"Shutup, ninja wannabes!" the class fell silent. Only a few seconds had past and they started up again.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Naruto, you freakin' idiot!" Shino said laughing. Wait... Shino laughing? The young ninjas looked at the dark-haired boy. They became quiet again.

"Huh…What?" he asked. After that comment, they had started again. This was getting to be a habit.

Iruka kept whacking Naruto in the head asking him questions. "I'm sorry..." WHACK! "OWW! I was angry!" WHACK! "OWW!"

"Huh, Naruto?" the man stopped for a moment. "Just answer this. Why were you angry?"

"Well I...I can't tell you that."

Whack! "Naruto!" Naruto then started running around the classroom yelling," Leave me alone!"

The class was now joking around, not only making fun of Naruto.

"Hey, Kiba," the lazy bum, Shikamaru was actually joking around. Kiba just turned to look still laughing. " Why did the chicken crossed the road?" everyone stopped their nonsense and thought for a moment. "To chase the stupid dog!" Akamaru came out and barked at that. (Stupid joke,heh...)

Everyone was joining in the laughter, except for the Uchiha of course, who happened to be the top ninja at the academy. There was also the shy, timid girl sitting in the back, not joining the others. Instead, the Uchiha turned to look away with his black bangs following is head. Hinata was staring at the blonde boy pushing two of index her fingers together and apart, wondering what he would do next. Her white eyes followed his every move.

"Stupid blue-eyed blonde," said the Uchiha, in a low, cool tone.

"Um...Sasuke-kun?," the boy looked to where he heard his name. Ino. Sasuke sighed, then looked down. "Did you forget who I was?!" pointing to her hair, then to her eyes.

"Heh...another stupid blue-eyed blonde," The class got louder, if that was possible.

"HMPH!" Ino pouted.

"I said, shut the hell up!" Everyone was quiet, for the last time. "Class is over! And Naruto you stay with me, until you can give me an answer!"

"Man, Iruka-sensei, I said I was sorry! I'll clean it up!" Naruto thought he was alone with Iruka, but Hinata waited for Naruto, as she always did. Everyday she would watch everyone leave and wait for Naruto to pass her by. Hinata could hear clearly, to what they were saying.

"Naruto!" Whack!

"Why would you like to know anyway?!" Naruto ran into a chair after he said this. "Oww.."

"I need a good reason for you to leave my house egged! How about some ramen afterwards?"

"Okay! Okay! I was mad with myself." Naruto stopped running around and started to catch his breath. "You see I wrote this note for Hinata and I...I didn't think I could give it to her. I wrote down all the true feelings I had for her, how I wanted to be with her, how I wanted to know her." Hinata heard this and blushed more heavily. " I just couldn't give it to her, and since you kept whacking me in the head the whole time I really couldn't give it to her."

"Well if you weren't sleeping through the test you could've given it to her." Iruka sighed. "Okay, just go, I'll meet up with you later."

Before Naruto walked out of the door Hinata fainted with a loud, thump! With hearing this sound, Naruto hurried out the door and passed the girl. He looked back and saw Hinata on the floor. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping the blonde would pass by. Naruto looked carefully and saw the great rose bushes on Hinata's cheeks. He smiled, not his usual goofy smile, but his nice, happy smile.

"Hey, Hinata. What the heck are you doing?"

She laid there, still waiting for the loud ninja to pass.

"Did you happen to hear what we were talking about?"

To cause her less trouble, she jumped up face-to-face with Naruto. "N...No, Naruto-kun. I was just walking down the hallway and...And slipped," she said her face still red.

There faces were sill close to each other. Hinata had her faced turned though, most of the time. Then, Hinata moved her face frontward, to find sparkling blue eyes look into her eyes. Their hands touched and their faces felt each other's warm breaths.

"Hey,Hinata? Wanna go out to eat, tonight?"

* * *

**Ryutori: **Sorry guys, it ends here. I decided to stick with oneshots for awhile. 


End file.
